Marvel Fiction: Janet Van Dyne aka Wasp Sticky Situation
by GaggedFics93
Summary: WARNING: Janet Van Dyne/ Wasp is a copyright of Marvel Comics. This is purely fan-fiction and is in no way affiliated with Marvel Comics, Marvel Industries, or Marvel Entertainment. THIS CONTAINS STRICTLY MATURE CONTENT: Contains sexual themes, vulgarity, nudity, etc. This is my fanfic about Janet Van Dyne, aka Wasp, one of the sexiest Avengers, and her night with a stalker.


Marvel Bondage Fiction: Janet Van Dyne aka Wasp

"Sticky Situation"

"MMMPH! RMMPH MMPH RMMPH NNMPH!"

The Wasp angrily struggled against the binds that persisted on her, the thick zip-up body sack over the mummifying duct-tape wrapping her just over her cheeks leaving only her rich-brown hair and eyes unscathed. The wrap had her sufficiently gagged and tightly bound in her shrunken-form, her wings aching under the binds and her belly the same at the tightness of the rope suspending her miniature-self from the hook.

She broke from her writhing and mmphing to breath heavily, looking around the room she was such a small feature in. The bedroom's constructs massive compared to her whom was barely the size of a book-cover at the moment, but few books were present that didn't discomfort her beyond belief.

"The Art of BDSM" "Model Figurine Bindings" "The Sexual Slave" All volumes suggesting her captor had been stalking her and waiting for her to shrink down, somehow knowing he could keep her that way by binding her in her miniature form, leaving her to wiggle and swing back and forth helplessly from the hook over the desk.

"Rmmph… hmmph!"

_What a creep! This isn't good at all… I'm most vulnerable in this form but if I try to grow back to normal size, the binds will crush me! _

The door, then, began to unlock, the sound invading Wasp's tiny, sensitive eardrums as she panicked, awaiting her captor's reentry into the room. Mmphing and swinging back and forth in desperate attempts at escaping, her eyes widened as her captor entered the room, a full leather-body suit disguising him menacingly, with only his lower face (mouth) cock exposed.

"Well, Ms. Van Dyne, you're looking frail as ever… This has been a long time coming."

"HMMMPH! LMMPH MM GMPH" Janet's screams were but squeaks to the comparatively gigantic man while she was shrunken, but as his face turned to a smile, she could tell that he was not only listening to it, but sickly enjoying it. _Fucking lord! Who is this guy?! What's he even expect to do to me in this form? Oh lord I wish I hadn't thought of that… _

As the thought invaded her mind, Janet's fears were beginning to evolve into reality, as the man sat down in the chair before the desk, and began to stroke his cock until it was taught and erect.

"FRRMK! WHMTR YMM DMM…WMM THMM-"

"Yes, that's it, get lippy all you like, Ms…. It just turns me on…Oh… fuck yes…" The man had become fully erect, now vigorously masturbating in front of a shrunken and disgusted Janet, wiggling with closed eyes, begging for an escape from the grotesque display.

"YMPH FRMK YMM RMMLY…wmmph…wmmph!"

"Piecing it together… are we? Bout… time…" her captor spoke between frantic breaths and increasingly speedy strokes of his hand on his cock, when Janet had noticed something terrifying.

In her shrunken-state, she was hanging just in line with his penis… and if it were to cum, it would shoot right for her.

"HMMPH! NMMMMPH PLMMPH !" The man's speed had only increased over the minute that Janet tried agonizingly to free herself from her binds, realizing it was clearly this man's intention to cum on her while she was miniature, and his stokes showed no signs of slowing as he spoke between breaths.

"Yeah… that's right… I'm gonna… cum… all… over you… Literally… all… over you… my tiny little fucking slut….Say it…. Say you're a tiny slut…. Say it!"

"Nmph… nmph nmph nmm! Nmph plmph!"

_This isn't happening this isn't happening this isn't happening! He's really gonna try to fucking cum on me… oh god it would literally fucking coat me while I'm shrunken down like this!" _

"_NMPH_, PLMPH, OKMM… IMPH YMM TNN SLMM! IMM YMM TNN SLMM!" Janet panicked screamed that she was his "Tiny Slut" desperately hoping it might change his sick mind somehow and save her from the impending ejaculation that was expected any moment now.

"Bitch… you know it… you're my Tiny…Slut… tiny… slut!... Fuck… yes…. Fuck… yes!"

"NMMMMMPH!"

It was too late, and before Janet could even attempt to swing herself out of the way, the man had aimed his cock perfectly so that Janet was blasted with his ejaculation. To anyone else it was simply a stream of cum from an average sized penis, but to Janet, who was still shrunken to her Wasp form, it was like being blasted by a firehose of cum. The white, warm goo had bombarded her tiny-gagged face and the front of her sack-wrapped body, filling her nose and eyes agonizingly so.

"RMPH…FMMK! GMMPH NNNMMM!" She cried tears that could not be seen under her cum-drenched face, the white-warm goo coating her completely and dripping down her. She coughed and gagged as she forced it out of her nose to breath, feeling herself nearly vomit behind the tight gag as the awful salty-smell invaded her senses and the warmth coated her body. While she sobbed, coughed, writhed and mmph'd, her captor continued to exude pleasurable moans of satisfaction, looking at her with cruel triumph before his comparatively gigantic finger began to poke her. His finger forcefully swing her back and forth while she cried and begged for relief from the awful sensation.

"Oooh shut up my tiny little slut… You're gonna have to get used to it…" Quickly he stood up, tacking her by the tiny-rope in his fingers, dangling the miniature Janet by his still taught-erect penis, shoving it in her face. It's tip alone was twice the size of her head, the still dripping cum soaking her as she shook violently and mmph'd miserably.

"Yeah, take it in little baby… appreciate the dick that coated you with cum… because you're not drying up any time soon…"

Janet could only wonder through her absolute misery what he had meant by that until the man walked over with her dangling by the rope to the other side of the room and knelt down. His free hand had opened the door to what looked like a miniature refrigerator, on its top shelf an empty box formerly hosting a stick of butter.

"MMMPH! NMMPH!"

Janet quickly realized his intentions as they unfolded, the man sticking her miniature-self inside the box while her form was still completely covered in his jizz. Her formerly sexy hairdo had been ruined by the drenching-cum, and her entire body was still covered with the warm, sticky goo, but Janet was beginning to feel a chill as the man shoved her into the box in the refrigerator.

"Oh don't worry, little baby slut… you'll be able to breath just fine… and of course I turned the temperature up just enough for you not to freeze… but it's still plenty cold enough for the cum to harden over you… which is exactly how I want you to suffer!"

Janet thrashed inside the box as the man closed the front-flap to it, ripping a piece of scotch-tape, so it sounded to Janet, and pressing it over the flap to keep her encased in the butter-box, a tight squeeze even for her shrunken-form, while she still lay suffering, drenched head-to-toe in ejaculate.

"Don't worry about getting lonely either, Jan… I'll be popping in every hour or so to play with you… and of course to jack-off on you all over again so that you have a nice, thick coat my jizz on your little body to freeze and harden… just how I want to keep you!"


End file.
